Hermione, no wait, Christina 'Mia Malfoy
by LauRawrCait
Summary: 'Mione,the thing is, we are not your real parents' thats the line that changed Hermione Grangers life forever,what happenes when you find out the people you love lied,you have a twin brother,who is none over then a pureblood,and you end up fallin in love
1. Chapter 1

1.

I woke up feeling fine, perfect in fact , only two weeks left until my birthday, 17 at last, meaning I'll be going into my 6th year at Hogwarts. I ran downstairs ready to have my normal breakfast of toast and orange juice before I went on my morning run. When I got to the fridge I noticed there was a not on the door, addressed to me. In my mums handwriting

_Dearest Hermione,_

_Please put off your normal run,_

_We really need to talk to you, it is urgent,_

_Me and your dad will be home by 10_

_Lots of love,_

_Mum. xxx_

Okay… weird much? Something's got to be wrong.. 10?Hmm, I look at the clock, only 5 minutes to wait then, I guess I'll start reading _**Hogwarts: A History **_then.

5 minutes later…..

"Mum… Dad! What's so important I had to put off my run?" I take in their sad, nervous faces, feeling worried. "mum.. Tell me?.. Please?" my dad looks at me with sad eyes, " 'Mione, the thing is, we are not your real parents…" that's all I heard, before everything turned black.

"I take it you told her who her real parents are then Susie?" a musical voice was asking my mum, if only I could open my eyes to see who it was, although the voice does sound awfully familiar. "Umm, well not exactly, she fainted as soon as we told her we're not her real parents, we didn't get as far as who her real parents are, and what the story was behind it, she's been passed out for about and hour now." my dad explained, obviously mum couldn't find her voice.

"Darling. I can see those looks you keep shooting at her, our little girl will open her eyes as soon as she's ready." A mans voice this time, I've definitely heard that voice before, NO! it can't be?

Please eyes open, please. I begged my eyes to open praying I was wrong for once, please Merlin no! please let it all be a dream, pelase?

**A/n**

**I hate these things but I just wanted to say I know its short but I want to know what people think, review please? :) x**


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"Hermione? Hermione, you awake Hun?" my eyesight was still blurry but getting clearer by the second. The only thing I could see is my mother for nearly 17 years, Susan.

"mum? What happened? Was I dreaming?" I know it sounded stupid, I knew what happened but I wanted to check it wasn't a joke.

" 'Mione, I know it came as a shock for you but its true, we adopted you nearly 17 years ago, you was so small, you never cried and well, me and your mother couldn't have children, well we could but we wouldn't of been able to go through with it as your mother would have died, because the first time we tried to have a child your mother lost the baby, so it wasn't possible to try for another, so baby girl we adopted you, we loved you as our own but we knew your real parents from years back, all my family were pure bloods, except for me, I ended up being the squib in the family, I ran away from home and came here and met your mother, it ended up that like me, she had run away from home, she wasn't a squib but a half-blood who didn't want anything to do with the magical world since Voldermort came into power, so she snapped her wand and ran away. We knew your real parents from before they all went to school, I wasn't able to go to Hogwarts because of being a squib while the rest of my friends were able to go. There was a group of us, an un-likely group but it was our group, there was me, the Zabinis, Potters and Malfoys. I know that look you don't believe me? But the thing was it was before school, I know all about Sirius, Lupin and James becoming best friends and Lucius with Snape and then was Paul joining Lucius and Snape. The only people who knew where I went after I ran away was the boys, but they knew I didn't really want to go back so after months of trying they gave in, they realised I was happy being a squib with Susan. They didn't care if I was a squib or not, they're not like that, any of them, I missed my friends but they had found new friends and I was settling down with my new life, but even if you was my own daughter you'd still be part of a wizarding family just not mine"

All I could think of after my dad told me all that was wow, but it still doesn't explain who my real parents are and what that whole story was to do with me, obviously someone in the room could sense that because they started speaking next.

" Hermione? I guess you want to know why we left you huh?" **OH MY GOD **no way no way no way! I can not be related to them, I know after Voldermort fell Dumbledore admitted to us that Snape, The Zabinis and The Malfoys were actually on the good side and even the Notts were neural and helping us by spying on Voldermort, telling us his plans and what was going to happen, and they are another reason why Voldermort fell and what gave us the upper-hand seeming they was able to block their mind of all the Orders plans and what was going on within Hogwarts making it easier for us, and harder for him but no way can they be my parents. Please tell me I'm seeing things.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

"I can tell you're a little shocked seeing who your birth parents are."

SHOCKED? SHOCKED? I'll give you freakin' shocked! I can't believe it,

"Umm, just a little" I managed to chock out, they all just stared at me, eyes mixed with concern, amusement obviously at my reaction, and nervousness.

" So….." I didn't know what to start with my brain feels like its going to explode.

"The thing is, I knew where my dear old friend John was, even though I hadn't seen him in years we still kept in touch, I knew about the problems him and Susie were having with having a child and I knew where he lived, the thing is was Hermione, we never ever for one second wanted to give you up, but with Voldermort coming back into power there was nothing else we can do, yes we were all spies for Dumbledore and in a way we all knew we were going to be safe but we couldn't say the same for you, Voldermort was convinced that he needed as many pure-blooded children as possible to join the death eaters and help rule over all things that are 'worthless' in his eyes, but he also had his suspicions, yes he wanted the children, mainly boys, but the girls would've been easier to use in seducing the men, but his suspicion was with twins, if he found out that one of the death eaters were having twins he'd insist on getting rid of the child, maybe when its born, killing it himself, he didn't want twins just in case there was a chance they would get more powerful then him, we don't know why he had this suspicion but he did, the dark lord didn't know that we were having twins however, he only knew we was having one, a boy, so when we had our little boy I was ordered to take him immediately to the dark lord, but when you was born we asked the nurse to take care of you but tell no one about you, that night I asked the nurse if I was able to take you home, luckily you was healthy enough so I was able to owl John to ask him if he was able to care for you at the time where I could not, of course he agreed as you can see, we are still in dept with John and Susie now, for looking after our little girl, see we promised we would keep you in the dark and not even mention it to your brother until Voldermort was killed."

Wait what? I have a twin brother, okay this is getting weird, I was about to say something but it ended up he hadn't finished yet so I kept my mouth closed.

"You see 'Mione we didn't want to keep you in the dark but there was another reason we chose John as well as him wanting a child, you see we couldn't leave you with our other friends as they were in the wizarding world where it wasn't safe for you, especially seeing our other friends were related to us, you see Sirius is our cousin, which I can tell from the expression on your face is no surprise to you, I know it seems we don't get on well but really we do, the main person Sirius doesn't get on with is Bella, but that's understandable as she killed his best friend and wife, and our cousin, you see darling James was mine and Sirius's cousin, I can tell this is a bit of a shock for you, it seems like you and Harry were never informed of this correct?" all I could do was weakly nod, so he carried on.

"You see you and My Potter are actually cousins, I know for a fact he might not be impressed with this when he finds out who your true parents are but I hope he has gotten over the whole act we had to play to protect everyone and not go against you, but yes that was indeed the reason you couldn't stay with them, you see we all kind of knew James and Lily were going to be targeted by the dark lord as he knew James and Lily were indeed the brightest couple of their time, so they would've been amazing on his side but we all knew they would refuse, it was obvious they wasn't going to be spies either considering their son Harry, which is understandable, we also wasn't able to ask Sirius as he had enough on his plate with the Order and also as you know Sirius is a big kid, and we couldn't ask our other friends either as they were spies with us. So we ended up leaving you in the care with the Grangers, where I think is actually the best place we could've kept you."

With that he finished his speech and looked at me along with the other adults in the room, I felt like I was going to pass out again but I wasn't going to let that happen , God, snap out of it Hermione you're meant to be the smartest witch of your age, the princess of Gryffindor, part of the golden trio and one of the girls that was able to get through anything, so why do I feel so scared now? Oh yeah, because now it doesn't include saving my best friends from evil, now it is the fact I just found out my parents aren't actually my parents, the people sat in front of me now are my parents , who have been best friends with my adoptive parents since before they went to school, also my adoptive mum is a half blood while my adoptive dad is a squib and also my real parents are pure-bloods who were spies for the good side, had to give me up because of Voldermort and my safety and I also have a twin brother,

oh and how can i forget that my bestfriend Harry James Potter is my cousin?

Why else would I want to pass out?


	4. Chapter 4

4.

" 'Mione, I know this is a lot to take in but it might be easier if you're able to talk to us, it's kind of scary you sitting there looking ahead of you, I know a lot of questions are running through your head but wouldn't it be easier if you voiced them and talked to us about it?" Susan was talking to be with obvious concern in her voice, I knew I should be talking to them and asking them loads of questions but for once I didn't know what to say, I know right? Hermione Granger the bookworm not knowing what to say at a time like this, ironic huh? I really do not know what to say, think Hermione, think. Umm, I got it..

"why now?" it obvious he knew what I was on about by just those two words, I guess everyone in the room knew what I meant because even though it could mean a number of things but in this case it was fairly obvious,

" Well darling, the thing is we want you to come home with us, we wasn't able to contact you before hand but the thing is Voldermort is now gone and it's safe for you now, I know it'd be heard leaving John and Susie, but we've all talked about this yesterday and they agree it might be good for you to come back home with us seeming we've missed out on nearly 17 years of your life, also we think it would be a good early birthday present for you and your brother to get to know each other, better then you do already.""better then we do already? What do you mean? do I take it I know who my brother really is, meaning I've gone to school with him?"

"Yes well your brother is in your year, not your house obviously and he's also second smartest in your year, we knew you were smartest because that's one of the main thing he complains about when we're at home" my real mother chuckles.

"no, no no no!" … "what do you mean darling?" "are you freakin' kidding me? I'm related to Malfoy!"

All that followed was silence, but from that silence I guess I was right, I guess I kind of stunned everyone though, my dad was the first to recover,

" well darling, I know it's a shock but can you honestly tell me you didn't realise? You know who me and Cissi are, and if you're our daughter isn't it obvious Draco would be your brother, he's the only other child we have and also haven't you noticed he has the same birthday as you, oh and think about it, you are now Malfoy?" Lucius replied"Dad, the thing is, I don't get on well with Slytherins, especially Draco, funnily enough he's the main one who bullies me for being a muggle born. So that would mean I didn't know he had the same birthday as me, I don't exactly keep a calendar of people I don't like birthdays and also no I didn't realise I wont be able to call him Malfoy anymore because I am one, seeming I only just found out I am a Malfoy, it will take some getting used to, right?"

I could see the disapproving looks I was getting from the Grangers, but I really didn't care, even if Mal… I mean Draco is my brother, twin in fact, doesn't mean I like him, and excuse me it's not like it's easy finding out the people who brought you up aren't actually your parents and all the other information is a bit of an overload. So excuse me for not caring, and even with those disapproving looks I am not apologising.

"Feisty I see, I'm sorry I forgot you only just found out these things, but I see you do have the Malfoy temper, I see you'll fit right in with our family, now something that's bugging me, I know you're in the Golden Trio and all, but with that temper and your brains how come you didn't get into Slytherin?"

I started to laugh at dads statement, I know why I wasn't put into Slytherin, but should I tell them? I think I should

"Well…. I was going to be put into Slytherin.." I purposefully stopped looking at Mum, dad, John and Susan, they looked intrigued so I carried on.

" but I heard of all the storied about Slytherin and I really didn't want to be put into it especially seeming people I knew who I was hoping to be my friends like Harry and Ron were obviously going to be put into Gryffindor, so when the hat was saying how I had the brain for Slytherin and how I would make a great addition to them I was thinking about how much I didn't want to be there, no offence to you dad, but I really didn't want to be there and the hat sensed that and put me into Gryffindor, it ended up Harry had the same experience as me, it's quite funny, we never really knew why me and him were the ones who took so long for the hat to sort, we kind of guessed with Harry, being the boy who lived and all but me, we never really got it being an average bookworm, I guess I know now, me being a Malfoy and also the fact that me and Harry are actually cousins." everyone in the room started laughing I guess I answered their question correctly with the truth, I then realised a question that was bugging me.

"Lucius…?" "call me dad darling," " okay.. Dad, there was another thing, the hat said to me " I can tell there is great potential in you sly and cunning like a Slytherin but charming and courageous like a Gryffindor, but I can see you want to be a Gryffindor, so I will put you in that house, but before I shout out what you are to be, I must tell you that soon enough you will find your true identity, I know you are not sure about your life and if you're living the right one but your life will soon change, that I am sure , so don't be surprised if you are not as you seem" do I take it as this is what it was on about? But its weird I'm still Hermione , I still look the same the only thing that's changed is the fact I'm now a Malfoy right?"

I saw the looks between my real mum and dad, I guess there's something else.

Mum spoke this time "The thing is darling before you're dad gave you into the care of the Grangers, we put a very powerful glamour charm on you so you looked like your adoptive parents and so that no one got suspicious, the only way this charm would go away is when you visit your real home for the first time after Voldermort is defeated, this is so no one finds out your true identity at all, oh and as for your name, your real name is Christina 'Mia Malfoy.


End file.
